Caught
by amosaa
Summary: Ten different times Percy and Annabeth were caught making out by their friends and family. Better than it might seem! T for making out (obviously) but nothing more, it doesn't get into mature themes.
1. Chapter 1: Jason

Everyone was going insane. The Argo 2 had just begun its journey to Greece to meet Gaea, and the passengers were trying to get ready for the giant fight that would take place. Hazel was working on her magic for what seemed 23 of the 24 hours in a day. Frank was practicing changing into different animals. Leo was fixing all damages on the ship, running around like a madman and rarely leaving the engine room. Piper was trying to be able to use her charm speak to larger groups, but that was difficult seeing how there was only seven people on board and she couldn't practice with only seven people. Jason was practicing sword fighting and controlling the winds every chance he got, his eyes had giant dark circles underneath them and they were bloodshot. On top of all that, monsters were attacking the ship left and right.

As for Percy and Annabeth, well they were still trying to get the images of Tartarus out of their heads. It seemed every time they closed their eyes they saw the horrors of that dark place. And even though every other member of the Argo 2 insisted that they would do fine without them, the couple continued to train and prepare for the battle to come. Percy worked on not being afraid of drowning and his ability to control non-water liquids, since the instance with the poison in Tartarus proved he could. Annabeth studied formations and new tactics to teach the rest of the crew members, along with a battle strategy for once they got to Greece and her sword fighting.

Everyone was defiantly happier with Percy and Annabeth on bored; they were like the parents of the group, the leaders. All the crew members wanted to spend time with them, but they also wanted to give them time alone with each other, the problem was no one knew when that time was so people tended to walk in on them during these private times.  
[Page Break]

Jason whistled as he walked down the hallway to Percy's room. He really needed to practice sword fighting and he needed someone who wouldn't be easy to beat, and Percy defiantly wasn't easy to beat, try near impossible. Jason had only beaten Percy once out if the hundreds of times they had sword fought. And he had only beaten him that time because Annabeth had walked in the room and Percy couldn't keep him eyes off of her. Not even Annabeth could beat Percy anymore, no one could. He was the best swordsman on the ship.

Jason passed Piper's door and knocked on it traveling Piper and all her glory.

"Hey Pipes, I'm gonna go see if I can beat Percy at sword fighting, you wanna come?"

Piper laughed, "Sure, do you want me to get Annabeth so she can be a distraction?"

Jason laughed sarcastically. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. Meet me on the deck I'll get Perce."  
Jason continued to Percy's door, he heard noises. "It's probably just Annabeth in there with him." He thought. Sadly, Jason realized too late what this could mean. Mistake 1. Jason then proceeded to open the door without knocking. Mistake 2.

"Hey Perce, do you want to go sword fight? I need to pract-" Jason stopped in the middle of his word. There, lying in the bed, was Percy and Annabeth. Can you guess what they were doing? That's right playing cards! Just kidding they were making out, tongue and all. Annabeth was straddling Percy, who didn't have a shirt on and had several hickeys on his neck and chest. The pair turned to stare at Jason with wide eyes. Jason had never seen them so shocked.

Annabeth jumped from Percy and straightened out her shirt before throwing Percy his. "H-hey Jason." She said weakly.

"I'm so sorry. Umm I can go if you want to continue." Jason said quickly.

Annabeth's ears turned red. "No, Jason, it's fine. W-we were just going to get food."

Percy pouted. "And what if I want to continue, Wise Girl?" Annabeth glared. Percy got the message.

"Oh okay. Well I don't know you guys were doing that yet."

The couple's faces turned bright red. "We haven't done anything like that yet and we weren't going to, we were just messing around right Perce? We aren't going to do anything like that."

"For now" Percy mumbled which earned him a punch from Annabeth and a grin from Jason.

"So... Sword fighting, Jackson?" Jason asked awkwardly.

"You're on, Grace."  
[Page Break]

"You walked in on them doing what?!" Piper exclaimed.

"You heard me. And then Percy just wanted to keep going."

"That's boys for you. All of them are the same."

"Yeah you're right- Hey! I'm a boy!"


	2. Chapter 2:Chiron

"Annabeth! It isn't that bad! I deserve at least a 4/10" Percy exclaimed as him and Annabeth examined the Poseidon cabin. They had been assigned Cabin Inspection together as their chore, which honestly was very stupid seeing as they were a couple now and they would be in a cabin alone.

Annabeth was very insistent on giving Percy's cabin a 1/10 because the cabin was 'completely and utterly disgusting' and she would 'rather live in a cave with spiders than live in this cabin'. Percy honestly didn't think it was that bad. Sure, there was a few dozen empty chip bags and side cans laying on the floor. And he has multiple towels hanging in varies places in the cabin - one was hanging from the light and Annabeth had no idea how it got there - along with clothing scattered everywhere. To top it off the entire place smelled like a dead fish had been lying in there for years. Okay, maybe it was that bad. But Percy would never admit that to Annabeth, he didn't want kitchen duty for a week for having a dirty cabin. He had to get Annabeth to change the score some other way, since fighting was not working, and Percy knew just what to do.

"Hey Annabeth, I would really appreciate you changing the score." Percy said in a sweet voice while inching closer to her.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed at him. "No way in Hades. This place is a-" Annabeth was cut off by something being pressed against her mouth. And that something happened to be Percy's lips. Annabeth hesitated for a moment before kissing him back. She knew what he was doing, but found she didn't really care.

They broke away, out of breath, and Percy's lips went to her neck, kissing a line down her neck to her collarbone and up the other side. Every now and then, Percy's tongue would pass him lips and touch her skin, making her stomach jolt. Her breath hitched as he hit a spot right below her jaw line that sent her stomach on a roller coaster. Suddenly, he was laying her down on his bed and he was on top of her, his hands on either side of his face as he held himself up. Percy's shirt had been discarded a while ago, and Annabeth's was above her belly button. She ran her hands over his musclier chest, and he kissed her harder, murmuring, "Going to change that score yet?" against her lips. Annabeth could only nod, before they were kissing again. Percy bit down on her lip and looked into her eyes.

All of the sudden, someone was clearing their throat in the cabin and Percy was being thrown off of Annabeth and onto the floor with his shirt gone and his jeans pushed as low as they can go on his hips. His hair was sticking up everywhere, but thankfully Annabeth doesn't where lipstick, because that surely would have been all over him.

Annabeth didn't look any better. Her shirt was gone, so she sat in only a bra, and her skirt was riding up on her hips. Her long blonde curls were sticking to her face and she already had a hickey on her neck.

They looked up to see none other than Chiron standing in the doorway looking amused and angry at the same time. Percy was horrified when he thought about how long he could have been watching them. Percy shivered at the thought.

Percy groaned before smiling weakly at Chiron. "We were just finishing up Cabin Inspections." He said with his voice an octave higher than normal.

Chiron raised his eyebrows. "I can see that." He said sarcastically. "You have 5 minutes to make yourselves presentable before we discuss your punishment. And yes, we will discuss it in front of the whole camp." With that he turned around and walked, well galloped, out the door.

"We are so massively screwed." Percy said before grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"This is _your_ entire fault, Perseus Jackson, all your fault." Annabeth growled as she put her own shirt on and pulled her skirt down. "Oh and look at that, my shirt doesn't cover the giant hickey you made on me and my concealer is in my cabin. I'm going to kill you, Percy."

Percy gulped while he tried to tame his hair. "You were going along with it, Wise Girl. You could have said no."

Annabeth glared at him. "Not when you do that thing where you kiss my neck, you know I can't resist that! And you can forget about me raising your cabin inspection grade." Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him out the door with her to find the entire camp standing outside. Chiron really wasn't kidding.

"Ah, there they are!" Chiron exclaimed as he pulled the couple in front of him. "Do you want to explain what happened or should I?" He asked.

"You can" Percy muttered.

"Are you sure? Oh, alright." Chiron had a look of amusement in his eyes. "Well campers, you see, the daughter of Athena and the son of Poseidon were assigned to Cabin Inspections. While in the Poseidon cabin, they decided to, uh, how do you say it, 'get it on'." At this most if the kids snickered and the two culprits had faces that could be compared to strawberries. Chiron continued "I was going to see why they were taking so long for cabin inspections, and when I walked in, I saw something interesting. Percy was shirtless and on top of a also shirtless Annabeth, they were kissing very heatedly."

The entire camp was laughing now. There were many wolf-whistles. People were screaming things like, 'Go Percy!' and 'nice hickey, Annabeth'. Leo thought it would be especially funny to add in, "So _that's_ where the moans were coming from!"

The blonde-haired girl and the black-haired boy were, to say the least, mortified. Chiron wasn't done yet though. "I would say that this is punishment enough, but these are our two leaders! I think they deserve more." Suddenly the whole camp had ideas for a punishment.

"Give them kitchen duty for a month!"

"Make them run around naked!"

"Make them have to fight without their weapon!" Each one was either embarrassing or brutal.

"Alright, alright." Chiron yelled cutting off the endless suggestions. "You will both call your parents, the mortals and the gods, and explain to them the situation I found you in. I will watch you to make sure you tell it correctly. Also kitchen duty for a month and you two are no longer slowed to have chore assignments together."

Percy's eyes widened. "Um, sir? Are you trying to get me killed? Athena will be steaming when she finds out!"

Chiron clicked his tongue. "Well then, should have thought about that before you decided to 'make out' at camp!"

Percy groaned and hung his head as Chiron walked off.

"Percy! Nice going man! I didn't think you had it in you!" Leo shouted and clapped Percy on the back. "Good luck, you'll need it." Naturally, Percy punched him in the nose.


	3. Chapter 3: Paul

Paul was ecstatic. His step-son, who he loved as if he was his real son, had finally come home. After 10 months of him being gone to defeat the giants, he finally came home. Sally had been a wreak the entire time Percy was gone, and Paul hadn't been much better. Paul laughed as he thought about how he used to think Percy was just a delinquent kid who went looking for trouble. Boy was he wrong. It wasn't fair, Paul decided, that his step-son had to go through so much before his 18th birthday, certainly more than most adults today have had to go through in their entire lives. Two wars, countless friends killed, and losing his memory. It was a wonder that he still acted like the happiest person in the world, making jokes and all.

Paul shook his head as he thought about how amazing Percy is and opened the door to his apartment that he shared with Percy and Sally. The house was awfully quiet, seeing how Percy should be home now. Then he heard noise in Percy's room and decided that the newly 17 year old was probably just playing video games.

"Percy?" Paul called out, as he walked to the door and knocked on it. "Percy, is that you in there?" Paul heard something fall in the ground and whispering voices.

"Seaweed brain! You said your parents weren't going to be home until later!"

"I know Annabeth! I thought they wet going out to dinner!"

Paul's eyes widened. Annabeth was in there. Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend of one year. And Paul was willing to bet that they were not playing board games. He pulled the door open and was greeted with the sight of the two teenagers trying to pull their clothes on. Annabeth had only undergarments on, and she was frantically trying to reach her jeans, which were on top of Percy's dresser that was too tall for her to be able to reach. Her lipstick was smeared all over her face and her hair was sticking to her face.

Percy, on the other hand, was less... undressed. He had all his clothes on and the only thing that suggested that he had just been in a heavy make-out session was the fact that his hair was sticking up in all directions, which actually wasn't that odd for his hair. He had managed to wipe off the lipstick that was previously on his face before Paul could walk in.

Percy gulped as he looked at his step-father. "What's up Paul?" He stammered before reaching up and grabbing the pants Annabeth was still jumping to reach.

Paul just stood there, stunned. He had never had experience with this kind of thing before. Sure, he worked in a high school so there were plenty of hormone-crazed kids running around but when he came across one all he had to do was send them to the principal's office. And Paul was pretty sure there was no principal's office to send his step-son right now, although Sally could act like a principal at some points. "Percy, I'm going to go to the kitchen. Please clean up and then come to meet me."

Percy nodded frantically and Paul closed the door before slowly walking to the kitchen. Should he call Sally and tell her? No, then Percy would hate him. Sally would want to know though, right? Paul had never realized that when he got a teenage son, he also got the things that come with teenagers, hormones included. Paul was cut off from his thoughts as Percy and Annabeth walked into the room, their faces bright red. Paul realized that he was probably just as uncomfortable as the two demigods. He had absolutely no idea what to do, and there wasn't exactly a pamphlet on what to do if you walked in on you step-son making out with his girlfriend.

"So, Paul," Percy started, "Wonderful weather we are having today isn't it?" Paul mentally face-palmed at the black-haired boy's attempt to start a conversation. He almost burst out laughing when his blonde-haired girlfriend actually face-palmed.

"Gods seaweed brain, we just got caught making-out and you talk about the weather? You're such an idiot." Annabeth groaned while rolling her eyes.

"But I'm your idiot?" Percy tried, his eyes pleading Annabeth to say 'yes'.

The daughter of Athena sighed before replying, "Yes, Percy, you're my idiot." At the Percy's face broke into a grin that spread from ear to ear. "Anyway, Paul, please don't tell Sally, I don't want her to think bad of me. I mean, I have a feeling I'm going to be around you guys a lot and I love you guys like my own family, you guys have been better then my own family at most times and I really love your son, I mean he's always been there for me and we were just messing around and I don't want this to change your opinion of me, it's all Percy's fault, he was the one that convinced me to do it, and I don't want you to hate me seeing as we might get married someday and-"

Annabeth was cut off, which was probably a good thing because Paul was pretty sure she could have gone o all night. "Two things," Percy stated, "One; you're rambling again wise girl. Second;" Percy smirked before he said the next line, "Did you say married?"

Annabeth turned about 18 different shades of red, "I-I-I didn't m-mean married. I w-was just making a p-point"

Paul just stood there watching the whole exchange, with an amused expression on his face. "Well, I won't tell Sally, seeing as it can affect your chances of getting married." He teased. Annabeth buried her head in her hands and groaned. Paul continued, "I think we would all be more comfortable forgetting this whole thing happened. Okay? But I don't want you guys alone in your room anymore, you know the rules."

Annabeth and Percy nodded their heads slightly before going into the family room. Paul sighed; he knew he never wanted to deal with a situation like that again. At least this conversation wasn't that Percy had gotten Annabeth pregnant, because boy would that be bad considering the news Sally had to share with Percy tonight regarding him getting a little sibling.

**Author's Note**

** Hey guys, so I'll try to update as much as possible but it probably won't be every day. I'm really happy about all the positive feedback I've gotten but I would love to hear what I can do to make it better. Be honest! I'm not going to do any M rated scenes in this. I will mention sexual themes, but I won't go into detail. If you can leave ideas for who can see them that would be great! Thanks for reading! Read and review please:)**


	4. Author's Note: Sorry!

**Author's Note **

**Sorry guys but this isn't an update. I know its been almost a week since my last update but I just had surgery on my ankle and then all of my stories that i had saved delete themselves so I have to re-type the chapters of Caught that I already had saved. I will try my best to update as soon as possible but it might not be until Wednesday or Thursday. Sorry again! **


	5. Chapter 5: Thalia

**Author's Note**

**Hey, so here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the concern about my ankle, it's doing great, I just have to wear a giant boot all the time. Someone suggested that I do a chapter where Athena finds out after Annabeth calls her I chapter 2, so I'll do a bonus chapter of that. After this chapter, I'm either going to do Annabeth's Dad or Nancy Bobofit from book one. Let me know what you think!**

Thalia was back at Camp Half-Blood for the week, and it felt amazing. She hadn't spent much time here to begin with, seeing as she was a tree and then she become a hunter less than a year later, but she loved it here. Here, she had Annabeth, who was like a little sister to her, and Percy, who she would never admit that she actually liked seeing. Camp Half-Blood felt like home. Much more of a home than the one she had grown up in. Here, Thalia could practice sword-fighting with the other campers, stroll through the strawberry fields, stay in a cabin with her fellow hunters and even go swimming with Kelp Head. The funny thing is that Thalia had been worried that she would feel like a third wheel when she was around Percy and Annabeth. They were dating now and Thalia thought that she would have to watch them make eyes at each and kiss. Well, really, she had even watching them make eyes at each other since they were 13, but the kissing would be new. Thalia was so wrong. They acted like they did around each other before they got together, except for the occasional hand-holding. They never kissed in front of her and they definitely still fought as much as they used to, maybe even more. If Thalia hadn't known they were dating, she would have never guessed.

Thalia made her way down the lines of Apollo's kids practicing archery and to the cabins. She took her time walking to Percy's cabin, to see if he wanted to spar. She smelled the flowers; she punched an Ares kid who had the most annoying smirk on his face, even if it wasn't directed to her. When she finally got to Cabin 3, she was overwhelmed by a scent that was a mixture of the salty ocean, and potato chips.

"Kelp Head." Thalia muttered, shaking her head and pushing open the door. (Thinking back on it now, Thalia realized her reaction might have been a little over-dramatic. But she had just seen her best friends making out, what did you expect?) Sitting on a chair, yes, one chair _together_, was Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was on top of Percy's lap with her lips attached to his. Thalia did the natural thing, she screamed, took her shoe off, threw it at them, and then continued to stand in the doorway screaming. Her screaming had attracted most of the demigods at camp and soon there were about 100 campers outside the cabin, struggling to see what all the commotion was about. And when they saw Annabeth turned around in Percy's lap, blushing like a mad-woman, they shrugged and walked away. This wasn't the first time Percy and Annabeth had been caught making-out. It was normal, and they couldn't be stopped so people just let them do it.

"Why are you making such a big deal about it? This happens at least once a week, Thalia." Connor Stoll said, laughing at Thalia's expression.

"At first it was funny and weird, but you get over it." Travis chimes in. "You should have seen what happened when we video-taped them and played the video for the gods. Now _that_ was hilarious."

Thalia Grace looked like a fish out of water. "This happens often? B-but, I t-t-thought they were the kind of c-couple that d-didn't show much affection."

At this, the Stoll brothers fell of the floor laughing. "Doesn't show affection? These two can't keep their hands off of each other for more than five minute!" Connor wheezed between laughs.

Percy decided to cut in here, probably to stop the Stolls from telling more of what he and Annabeth do. "Travis, Connor, if you don't get out of here and shut up within the next _minute_, I will be giving you a shower in toilet water." The brothers never ran so fast in their entire lives.

"Perseus Jackson, how dare you turn my sweet, innocent Annabeth into a sex-crazed monster!" Thalia screamed. Okay, so it wasn't totally his fault, but it was easier to blame Percy for everything.

The couple's cheeks filled with color. "It wasn't my entire fault, Thalia" Percy tried. "Annabeth was contributing."

"It's always your fault Percy." Thalia said as calmly as possible. "I can't believe I just saw that. Excuse me while I go rinse my eyes out with salt water ten times." Thalia turned on her heels to walk out the cabin, when suddenly she was drenched in salt water from the canoe lake. It was in her eyes, nose, mouth, and down her clothes. She turned around again, shaking with anger as a storm cloud formed in the sky above. "Why am I soaked in water?"

While any normal person, demigod, or god for that matter, would be terrified of Thalia right now, her cousin just smirked, "Well, dear cousin of mine," Percy started innocently, "you said you wanted to rinse your eyes out with salt water, and I just thought I would save you the trouble of having to do it yourself." Lightning crackled in the sky. Percy waggled his pointer finger at Thalia, "Eh-eh-eh, want another bath?"

Thalia was about ready to cut off the son of Poseidon's head and feed it to a hellhound, but she resisted the urge, seeing how Percy could probably beat her within minutes and have her stuck in an air-bubble at the bottom of the lake without breaking a sweat. "Fine. But, I will puke all over both of you if I have to see that one more time."

Thalia took a few steps to the door before she heard, "Thalia?" She gritted her teeth and turned around, "You forgot your shoe."

That's it, she thought. Percy was zapped across the cabin by a lightning bolt. He banged against the wall on the other side of the cabin. But instead of being hurt, he just laughed. Then he closed his eyes, and channeled all his power, and boy, did he look like a god when he did that. Thalia was almost scared, _almost_.

And that is how Thalia Grace ended up stuck at the bottom of the canoe lake, chained to a rock, for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, alright, I'm really sorry but I wont be able to continue this story. I might post a new chapter every now and then but it wont be often. I'm really sorry. I have so much going on right now. Sorry again:) **

**~Amosa**


End file.
